One of the many challenges that exist during the training of a child to use a toilet is teaching the child to use an appropriate amount of bath tissue. In situations where a child uses more bath tissue than actually needed, not only is there waste of the excess bath tissue, but also the excess bath tissue can create a mess within the bathroom, potentially even clogging the toilet or related plumbing. Furthermore, any mess or clogs resulting from the use of excess bath tissue could frustrate the child and discourage his or her progress in the training.
The difficulties with children learning to use the appropriate length of bath tissue can be associated with the difficulty that children can have in determining both an appropriate amount and the sheet count of the bath tissue. For example, the child may not intuitively know what amount of bath tissue is appropriate to use without a visual cue or other pattern on the bath tissue.
To help the child during the training process, a parent or other teacher may instruct the child to use a certain amount of bath tissue. Typically, a parent would instruct or suggest an amount of bath tissue to use, measured by the sheet count of the bath tissue. For example, a parent may instruct the child to use 3 or 4 sheets. Young children, however, have difficulty in not only counting to 3 or 4, but also have difficulty in seeing the perforations that separate the individual sheets, especially with the added pressure of the toilet training process.
In addition, a child in the toilet training process may have difficulty in separating the toilet tissue from the rolled product in a neat manner, such as on the perforations. The child may not be able to see or feel the perforations between the sheets. Even if the child can find the perforations, the child may also have difficulty cleanly tearing on the perforation depending on the characteristics of the product.
Many previous rolled tissue products have incorporated designs or pictures on the base web. These designs are typically directed to making the tissue product more aesthetically pleasing to a child, or even to an adult. Some designs may even be directed to a side benefit of helping to teach a child the alphabet or numbers. However, the previous rolled tissue products may not be successful in teaching the child an appropriate amount of bath tissue to use.
As such, a need exists for a bath tissue product that can assist a child in determining the appropriate amount of bath tissue to be used, especially during the toilet training process.